The new generation of submersibles frequently requires sophisticated tools to work effectively. One of the tasks frequently called for is the retrieving of instrumentation or objects of scientific interest from the ocean floor. A number of the more advanced submersibles have manipulators. This hand-like device is controlled from inside the submersible and is used to grasp objects of interest. These devices have tied or wrapped recovery lines around objects, yet this process is often quite involved and tedious. To avoid these problems, a wide variety of clamps and tong-like devices for grasping an object have been designed. But, any capable of supporting an appreciable amount of weight are unduly cumbersome, and still others rely on a relatively complicated actuation sequence calling for a number of hydraulic and electrical lines. These impose luxuries which present deep diving submersibles cannot afford since ballast and trim usually are critical and too many hull penetrators can compromise the structural integrity of the craft. What is needed therefore, is a compact recovery tool of a straightforward mechanical design to assure high reliability which has the capability of being positioned, removed and repositioned by the manipulator arm of a submersible.